


Trust

by invisible_dragon



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Gen, Kinda, Lies, Sad, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_dragon/pseuds/invisible_dragon
Summary: I'm a dracotaur, part human, part dragon, and after years of hiding alone in fear I meet someone who I could trust.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer but I tried. Sorry i'm not good at summaries. Comment what you think, constructive criticism is appreciated.

I’m a dracotaur. I’m part-human, part-dragon. I lived in a kingdom that was hidden away from the world. It was away from everyone that wouldn’t understand us. It wasn’t always like this, many years ago my people and humans coexisted in harmony. We understood that we were different but it didn’t matter, we looked past it and focused on our similarities. Until all of a sudden the humans decided that we were dangerous and evil, so they started to be wary of us and made laws that were specifically towards us, treating us less than them. 

One day a human attacked a young dracotaur for just acting like any irresponsible child would and their mother attacked the human; not severely but enough to cause panic in the town. The human ran to the king and he announced that my people were far too dangerous to live alongside them and that he should do something about it. The king started to hunt us down with his armies and throw us in cages or kill us. My people hid who they were by using magic to shapeshift from their half-dragon, half-human form, to just looking like a human and they ran. The spell they used to shapeshift won’t hold forever. They built a kingdom, away from the humans and cloaked it with magic to hide it from sight. 

The kingdom was perfect; years past and the small, once frightened kingdom, grew into a large and powerful one. We grew more advanced than the humans and lived happy lives. The kingdom had tall trees surrounding it like a border, helping to hide it from others. Everyone was happy, until the humans started to expand and explore. 

A group of them stumbled upon us and ran back to the king, bringing armies full of soldiers to defeat us. They attacked in surprise destroying more than half the kingdom. Everyone was dying, my friends, my family, everyone that I knew was gone. I ran as fast as I could away from the chaos, farther and farther into the surrounding woods. I can only hope that others were able to get out and survive. 

I’m alone now. It's been several years since the attack. I now live in a small cabin, by myself in the middle of the woods. It's very peaceful here. It's somewhere I can be myself. It's not as safe as the kingdom I once lived in, but its home. I'm good at gathering what I need for myself but if I come across something that I can't get, then I can go to a nearby village. The village doesn’t have that many humans in it but the handful of them that are there seem to be nice people. None of them seem to be too interested in me so I should be fine. Everyday I get up and go looking for supplies or anything else I might need. Sometimes if I need a break from the world and my responsibilities, I go to a small field that's away from everyone. It’s surrounded by a heavily wooded part of the forest, similar to the border of my old kingdom. I found it while looking for supplies one day and find it a relaxing spot to camp out. It only has one entrance that is well hidden by some vines, so no one is really going to find it that easily. 

Today was just like any other. I was walking along the trail going into town, to gather some supplies, when I saw a big group of humans go by me. They were going towards the town. As I look closer at who they are I notice that they are in the kingdoms army. Not wanting to be recognised from anyone I wait until they are gone and turn back to go back home. After a couple minutes of waking back I hear someone walking behind me. I turn around to see a tall man walking towards me. As he approached me I notice that he has around medium length blonde hair and has a scar on his left cheek.

“Are you Virgil?” the man asks as he approached me. 

“Yeah, who are you?” I ask, suddenly curious as to how this man came across my name. 

“My name is Daimon.” he stated in a seemingly kind voice. He turned and looked towards the village, “I was told that you know a lot about what's in these woods.” He turned back towards me. 

“Yeah…” I replied in a hesitant voice, still confused as to why he was talking to me. 

“I was hoping that you could help me find someone.” He said. “They went gathering in the woods a couple days ago and said they were going to come straight home after but I haven’t seen them.” 

I look into his yellowish- green eyes and see that they seem to be telling a different story.  
“Who are you looking for?” I ask him warily. 

“I’m looking for my younger sister. She’s young, so i’m just worried something has happened to her. Can you help?” He looks at me with a pleading look. I look into his eyes trying to determine if I can trust him or not. I remember back to my family, imagining one of my younger siblings disappearing like that, I start to empathize with how he must be feeling. 

“Yeah, I can try to help.” I say. Then a slight grin appears on his face. “There are a couple of spots where she might have gone. Meet me in town tomorrow and we can start looking.” I added. He nods his head in agreement and turns around to head back into town. I watch him walk off, replaying the interaction in my head again. I think about how he was acting when I told him that I would help. He seemed more like he got his way than looking thankful. I shrug these thoughts off. I'm probably just overthinking it, I think to myself as I head back home. 

I arrived in town early the next day. I can tell that the army is still there because of the now tense atmosphere that fills the once upbeat and lively town. I walk looking around for Daimon, around where we planned to meet. As I walk up I look around the town. Not as many people are walking around today as they usually are. I try and figure out exactly why, when I spot Daimon. I walk up to him as he notices me. 

“Hey, are you ready?” I ask as I approach where he’s standing. 

“Yes, just one moment.” He says as he turns and mumbles something to a man nearby. He turns around and nods at me to go.

I quickly scan the town once more before turning and walking towards the woods again, exiting the town. “So I think she might be up near the highlands. It's the closest that she might be so we can start there.” 

After a quiet walk north, we arrive at the base of the highlands. Usually, when I come up here, if anyone else is here, I notice that they go towards a small cave on the side of the mountain. I turn towards him and gestured towards the nearby cave. 

“Usually when people come up here they are drawn towards that cave for some reason, so she might be in there.” We start to walk towards the cave. 

“I appreciate you helping me look. I would have looked myself but I don’t know these woods very well. I was afraid that I would just end up getting lost as well,” Daimon says as we reach the entrance of the cave. 

“Its fine,” I quickly glance around the cave. “I hope this is a short search.” 

We search through the caverns for an hour at least, coming up empty handed. As we exit the cave, I turn and look towards Daimon, “I’m sorry that she wasn’t here,” I tell him looking back towards the woods as a discouraged look falls upon his face. The sun looks close to setting. I hadn’t realized how long we had spent looking. 

“Is there anywhere else that she might have gone?”; He turned towards me and asked. The look on his face was pleading but his eyes had a look of determination in them.

“Well there is one more place that people usually go; that we could check. It's getting late so how about we meet back in town tomorrow.” He looks pleased with my answer. As he turns to head back into town, I navigate my way back to my cottage. Then I start to think back to my family. I guess I started to think back to them because I know how Daimon must feel looking for his lost sister. I think back to my younger brother. 

Years ago, before my home was destroyed and turned to rubble, I had had a similar experience to Daimons. My youngest brother had wandered off and had gotten lost outside the kingdoms barrier and I had been worried sick about him. My older brother and I had went out to find him and we spent hours looking before we found him sitting down in the middle of a field. 

He looked so peaceful yet so lost at the same time. His wings were wrapped around him like a barrier as he looked up at the clear blue sky. I had called out to him, knocking him from his thoughts, as he looked towards me. The look of fear fell from his eyes and it was replaced by one of joy and hope. He had ran towards me and tackled me in a hug and explained to me that he was sorry. We returned home but I can still remember the fear I had of losing him. I think back to Daimon again and how he must be feeling. I do hope that I can help him find his lost sister. 

I arrive back in town the next day. I look around and notice that the same gloomy atmosphere is hanging in the air from yesterday but more people are walking around, as if they are trying to ignore it. I look to see if the army is looming around but no such luck; They seemed to have left but they left a shadow over the town, as if they were still there. I walk towards where I had meet Daimon yesterday, to see him standing near the entrance of a shop. I walk towards him and he looks up at me, then back towards a woman. The woman looked out of place in the quiet little town but I chose to ignore it as I approached Daimon. 

“Hey, are you ready?” I ask as I scan the quiet, yet populated town. 

“Yes, yes, one moment please.” He says in a distracted manner. I see him turn and mumble something to the woman and turn back towards me. He approached me and we turn and start to leave the town. Once again I turn and scan over the town. I know that something is going on but I just can’t place it. 

“So, where are we going?”, he asked, pulling me from my thoughts. 

“We are going to what people call the “dark lands”,” I say as we walk farther into the woods. 

“Why do they call it that?” 

“Well years ago there was a massacre that took place there, leaving it barren and dead. I don’t like going there that much because I can imagine what horrible event took place there but i’ll take you,” I say. For the rest of the walk there it was quiet, other than the sound of our footsteps and animals rustling through the leaves. I think back to what had happened in the “dark lands”. What I told Daimon was true, a massacre did take place there. I just didn’t tell him that I was there when it happened. 

It was where my kingdom once was. The once lively and happy kingdom; now turned to rubble and silence. Many people avoid it because it's said to be cursed but I know that’s not true. They just don’t want to believe that their kind could cause such destruction.  
We approached the magnificent, ancient kingdom of dracotaurs. Some of the stronger towers and buildings were still standing but most of it was turned to rubble. It held a eerie silence over the land. I look over the land that was once my home for the first time since the attack. All the memories, of the once marvelous kingdom, come flooding back. I thought that I could handle coming back here, after all these years but seeing what has happened hurts the same as if it had just occurred. As I push those emotions aside, I regain my composure and look towards Daimon, who has been strangely silent. 

“We can search in the buildings that haven’t been destroyed for your sister,” I say looking back over the structures. 

We walk through the destroyed kingdom and through each of the still standing buildings. We climb over the rubble of my home and my all that I grew up in but still no luck. After hours of searching, we stopped and sat down in one of the towers. 

“It's no use, i’m never going to find her,” Daimon said as he put his head in his hands. “I said that I was going to protect her, that I wouldn’t let anything happen to her.” He looked up at me with pain on his face. I felt a sense of understanding and compassion towards him. “I’ve failed her…” He looks down toward his feet, his arms resting on his knees, with a sadness taking over him. 

I look towards him. I wish that I could help him. I wish that I had found her. “I’m sorry. I wish there was something that I could do but this was the last place I knew to look,” I said to him with pain and sincerity showing in my voice. 

“I know you tried your best and I thank you for the help,” he said as he looks back up at me. We get up and head out of the tower. I feel horrible for him, wishing that there was some way to help but there isn’t. We re enter the woods, leaving behind the lost kingdom. I look back and remember the happy memories that I had living there, so many years ago. As I walk away, I try and hold on to those memories. 

I’m back at my cottage, alone again, just thinking about the past couple days. I think back to my family and to my long dead kingdom. I think about what I'm doing with my life now and how far i’ve come. I went from being scared, running through the woods, to having a home and security. I have a place where I could be myself. 

I go outside to see the sunset. The sky shows an array of colors. Blues, oranges, yellows, reds, and purples shine through the sky as a feeling of peace comes dancing through the air. I think back to my father, Patton, and how kind and brave he was. No matter what danger he faced, he always wanted to help others. He risked so much just to help others when they were in need. I wish that I had his kind of strength and bravery. 

The next morning I was looking through my supplies and realized that I never did go into town to gather what I needed. I remembered that I turned around because of the kings army and then got distracted by Daimon. Still needing the supplies I got ready and I headed into town. 

As I got to the edge of town I noticed that the eerie atmosphere, that has been there for days, has disappeared. It was replaced by the loud, busy town, that it had once been. I go and get the stuff that I needed and I head back home. 

On the road that leads back to my cottage, I was stopped by a familiar face. Daimon walked up to me with a pleading look on his face. “Please is there anywhere else you could look? Or anything that you could do to help find my sister? Please anything?” He said sounding almost broken. I looked at him, with guilt spreading through me like a virus. There is one thing that I could do but I don’t know if I can trust him enough. I look at his behavior and try and see if I could tell I could trust him. “Please…” He pleaded again. I think about what my father would do and finally decide. 

“There is one more thing that I can do,” I say to him. The pleading look changes to hope as a smile appears on his face. 

“Thank you!” He says with joy and hope shining through those words. 

“Just let me take this home then i’ll meet you in town and take you there,” I gave him a small, reassuring smile. He quickly nods his head and starts to walk towards town. 

I arrived back in town, too busy thinking about what I was planning. I didn’t notice how quiet the town had become. I walked up to meet Daimon when I see him talking to a man. He always seems to be whispering things to someone when I show up. I ponder what he could be taking about when he walked up to me. 

“Ok, you ready now?” He asked me. I nod to him and we turn to walk out of the town. We walk through the woods to my special spot. We reach where the trees are so thick that you can barely see through them and ignoring his questioning look, I lead him through hanging vines that lead to a small open field. I walk to the center of the field and I look around. Daimon, the only other person to have ever seen the field, was standing near the entrance with a look of shock and confusion clear on his face. The field is enclosed in the heavy wooded part of the forest and leaves a large opening above the field that shows the clear blue sky. 

“I was thinking about how I could help you, but I was nervous that you couldn’t be trusted,” I say as I look over towards him. “I know how you are feeling right now, not exactly, but very close so i’m going to trust you.” I looked up at the sky, then back at Daimon. 

“What do you mean?” he says as he looks around the field. I think about what i’m doing again, and hoping that i’m making the right choice. I shapeshift back to my original form, of a dracotaur. 

Two black horns shoot out of my short black hair. My eyes change from silver, to purple dragon eyes. Two large black and purple wings sprout from my back and shoot up to the sky. 

Daimon’s eyes flew open and he stumbled backward. “Wow..” Was all he could manage to say as he stared at me with wide eyes. 

“I’m a dracotaur,” I said with a bit of confidence in my voice. “I was thinking about how to help and I decided that i’ll fly around the sky. I’ll cover more ground to search for your sister,” I added with a smile. A large smile flew across Daimon's face as he walked closer to me. 

“Thank you.” He said softly, his eyes still staring at me. 

“I’ll meet you back here tomorrow and tell you if i’ve found your sister or not,” I said as I flew up in the sky. I searched all around for as long as I could before I needed a break. I flew home to lie down for a minute. I had searched all night but Daimon’s sister was nowhere to be found. I lied there, thinking about how I was going to break the news to him. 

The next morning I spent a couple more hours searching for Daimon’s sister before I headed to meet him. As I flew back down into my field, I saw a big group of people all standing under the trees, that kept me from seeing them in the air. As I looked at them I noticed that they were the kingdoms army. They came at me as soon as I landed with swords all pointed at me from all directions. “Stop you foul beast!” one of them shouted. 

“How did you get here?!” I shouted, now frightened at what was going to happen. 

“I lead them here.” Daimon said as he walked in from behind a group of people. He was now wearing a crown atop his head. “Daimon, I trusted you! Why would you do this?! I was helping you find your sister.” 

“That’s prince Daimon to you and I was never really looking for my sister. I was looking for dracotaurs that escaped all those years ago. I was hoping that you would lead me to them but it turns out that you are one. How convenient,” he said as he started to walk in a circle around me. I’m surrounded by humans with swords on all sides. Trapped. “Attack!” he said as he turned around and walked away. The humans all came at me all at once and being frightened, having no other choice, my flight or fight reflex kicks in and I swing out. My hands turned into claws with razor sharp talons, that were sharp enough to cut the men's swords. My breath turned to fire as it shot out at the humans running towards me. “Monster!” “Villain!” They started to shout as they ran from me. I flew up in the air and looked down at what I had done. 

There was scorch marks that burned the once green and peaceful grass. Pieces of broken sword lie on the ground. Then I see it. A man, with blood covering his clothes, and a burn across one of his sides. I gasp at what i’ve done. I wasn’t even aware that I could moraly do that. Tears start to work their way to my eyes, clouding my vision. 

I fly home and fall on the floor in my cottage. “I’m a disgrace,” I say to myself as I lie down on the floor, a broken shell of who I once was. I stay like that for awhile, finally coming to terms with what I am. They are right to be scared of me. Now they had proof of what I could do; of the evil within me. I now see what I am capable of. I’ve changed…

Everyone knew who I was now, what I was. There was no hiding it now. After years of being treated like a monster, I finally gave in. After years of being told that I was a villain, I became one.


End file.
